Death Will Not Part Us
by TheToxicFlavouredCandy
Summary: A One-Shot about the current feelings between Stefan and Elena, where they stand with all that has happened.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything; I am just a creative writer creating fictional stories about characters created by the owners of Vampire Diaries. I in no way gain contribution.

_**Authors Note:**_ _This is a one-shot about the feelings Stefan and Elena share for each other. I need an emotion piece to keep my creative thoughts from being shut off. I'm on a roll with writing lately so I'm not going to stop till I get a block._

* * *

**Death Will Not Part Us**

_Stefan's POV:_

The first time I saw her my interest was purely research, but the first time I talked to her I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was in my every thought. I half believed it was because she looked so much Katherine, but then I realized it was because she was nothing like her. I loved how much she genuinely cared for everyone she was close to, how she did her best to help out the community, even when it was an inconvenience for her.

She keeps me wanting to stay here, even though I know I will one day have to leave. Her passion for life makes me feel alive. The first time I kissed her was the day I could have sworn my heart was beating, I couldn't breath, and everything was electrified. I knew she was the one, the one person I needed in my life.

But when she talks about keeping her family safe, even if it means hurting herself, it scares me. I can't bear the thought of losing her; I won't let her throw her life away when there is another way about things. She must live, because if she doesn't, I don't think I could stop myself from reacting in a negative manner. She is my life now; I need to protect her at any costs.

I won't dare to think about the future, even though she insists to press upon it. I can't bear to think that I only have a few short years to spend with her, and even if she decides to move with me like I know she will, can I bear watching her age? Watch her wither away to nothing while I stay like this? What if she wishes to be turned? God that would be the end of me, out of all things that could happen, I can't think of my innocent Elena becoming a thing like me. I will protect her with all my will and power, even if it's from herself.

_Elena's POV:_

From the moment I met Stefan I knew he was different, not just his being a vampire, but himself in general. He always amazes me with every act he does, he's so selfless and caring. You can tell from his domineer that he is from a different time. No guy I know would be a courteous as Stefan. No guy I know so as kind.

But he has a darkness; I know it all to well. As mush as he loves, he can hate. And it scares me to know he could change at any moment. I couldn't live with myself if I lost him. He says he needs to protect me, but I feel it is me who is to protect him. He's more fragile then he lets on. I see it in his eyes when his smile falters.

But through this venerability he is capable of such immense love I feel like I could drown in it, and I want to. I couldn't bear ever losing him. I know he knows that, but I know he will have to leave, and I will follow him for eternity. I'm not as hell-bent on killing myself as he and Damon think, because they would never let me die. I will give myself to Klaus, he will kill me, and in someway or another he will be killed. But I know that it will not be the end for me. I will live on as an immortal like them, and then I will truly have Stefan for eternity.

I could never tell him this though; I know how he would react. But I also know that he would choose that life for me if I died, because neither of us can live without the other.

I love Stefan with all my being, and if spending forever means leaving Mystic Falls then I am ready.

**End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I tried to keep this as if it were a Diary entry, and I think I did okay. I wasn't to sure what I was doing with this fic, I just knew I wanted to write about the feelings at the moment between Stefan and Elena as of last weeks episode._


End file.
